


Pirate au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, DEFINITELY canon divergent bc fuck the new eu, F/M, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: My take on pirate Kitty Fuck canon.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde & Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

How and why Cap Pryde become friends with Wanda? Well, that´s a question that would take a long while to fully answer, what can be said here is that the two women have a lot in common than everyone realized. Krakoa certainly is not aware of this news or maybe, they have too much to worry to bother with Kitty´s new friends.

While, as a captain and doing her best to protect humans and mutants (something that Magneto mentioned was futile and leave him to get a proper answer from Kitty in the likes of “I didn´t ask your approval” proves that Cap Pryde won´t stop so soon) as a pirate and at the moment, Kitty Pryde wants to say some words with a few people.

She made peace with Emma Frost. Not friends, per se. But they can work together.

She and the New Mutants relinked their friendships.

She relinked her friendship with Bobby and even Pyro (well, she and Pyro were never friends nor enemies)

She talks with other X-men members and can see how Jean and Scott still mourn the death of Cable, the man was a monster, but, only parents can still mourn him.

She visited Meggan and Brian to see how they are dealing with…what Cable did and well, Meggan is getting better but Excalibur is dead for good and Kitty understand that.

And now she wants to say something to a few people. Still unable to enter in Krakoa by the traditional way, Kitty used innovation and a bit of help to break the security of Krakoa like only Kitty could think.

“Hey, Kurt!” she says looking at the azzure man with golden eyes. The man was surprised to see Kitty in astral form. “Oh, that? Wanda owns me a favour and I cash in, it does tingle a bit” she giggles and Kurt is happy to see her but Kitty continues “I was so sad and angry when you decided to be in Krakoa, but, I had time to think about everything, yes, I´m a pirate now. And I think I can see why you like Krakoa…jokes with orgies aside” she offers a small smile that´s a bit sad now “you like the security that it offers. A real sanctuary for mutants, but, then I wonder why our relationship meant and yes, I can´t just blame on you for the drift, I took space adventures to escape as well, I had my unhealthy cope mechanism as well. Why should I blame only on you?” Kitty takes a deep breath and continues as she raises her hand to not let Kurt speak, she really wants to get this out of her chest.

“You also have your bad cope mechanism too, Kurt, and I think…be stuck in Krakoa is one of the worst, well, the second one. England hates you, not Krakoa, because what Cable/Nate did…Meggan makes sure you won´t ever set a foot in there, do you have any idea how she´s feeling? She feels like a cheap whore, and yes, we know is not your fault, Kurt, I´m not here to blame you and not seeing you must ask forgiveness from her, I´m saying that you pretending that never happened is not health”

Now Kurt looks pissed. “So you´re here to throw at my face how I´m a terrible person?”

“No, I wouldn´t want to be friends with a terrible person, and you´re still my dearest friend, even if we let ourselves drift apart, I´m relinked my friendships and show them how they truly mean to me, I can´t change the past, Kurt, neither can you, but I can face my present and I would like to still be your friends…even if that´s the max you´ll ever see on me, a friend. Still, I would like to have you in my life, as long as you stop denying your problems, your traumas. Kurt, you´re hurt just like Meggan is, just like the others were…don´t hide in fake smiles and “ now she looks really depressed “pretty women, because, more than often those pretty women are the cause of your trauma…and Kurt, I´m far too prettier than those women but that is something you´ll never see” 

And she is gone leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts.

Kitty is now talking with Rachel. The red hair was training kickbox and kicking the dummy when she saw Kitty. A hug was issued even if she´s on the astral plane. “How are you, Ray?” Kitty asked gentle and Rachel can´t help by crying a little.

“Feeling like shit. It was needed to Krakoa to exist for me to get I´m a lesbian?!” she half-jokes and half cries “I´m happy to be with my family, but, I need to think about myself and my relationships…Kitty, I love you”

Kitty offers a kind smile. “I love you too, Ray, but, you´re not ready for a relationship as I´m not ready either” Rachel nods fully expecting this answer.

“I thought that dating Kurt was somehow a punishment for me, in my timeline, I killed him like a hound, my mother…said is time for me to forgive myself, my timeline is saved, I´m saved but the guilty lingers in. I dated Kurt to punish myself and that surprisingly is not healthy and now, my parents are covering me…not let me be alone with him, yes is fun go with dad to Savage Land but I need time to finally comes to term with myself and what I did and decided which relationships I should cultivate”

“So, a proud space lesbian in the making?”

“In progress. And you?”

“A Bi disaster” 


	2. Part 2

And for once, Kurt is correct, in the technology screen of Krakoa (Doug was surely busy making sure the island gets equal to Wakanda and that certainly make Wakanda impressed, jealousy and fearful) and in the screen appears Meggan Puceanu Braddock with her elfish face, except, it looks far from human and far from friendly.

“Meggan!” Jean spoke in her authoritative tone yet still caring as she can guess what Meggan will say because, honestly, she´s thinking the same. Her son was a monster...what does that reflect on Jean and on Scott?

“Jean!” Meggan said making an effort to not look at Kurt “England has sent me here to make the negotiations about the deal, but, before that...” she sighs and looks even more peeved than before “I want to make sure that HE does not put a foot on England or stay near me and my family” Meggan stated calmly and Jean was not surprised. (the calm before the storm. Yes, Jean was expecting that)

“Meggan, I´m in no way belittling your pain nor denying any request so far, but, I want to make sure you understand that Kurt was...controlled by...Cable, he was not the rapist, the real monster is dead” Jean assures Meggan and while defending Kurt she didn´t look at him.

“Yes, You and Scott killed him. And what I do with the anger I feel? HE may be innocent in this regards but he still is the instrument used by my rapist...and I don´t want to forget this nor I can” Meggan concludes and Jean nods as this is more than fair.

“In exchange of not going after Kurt, we make sure he´ll never set a foot in England or be near your family and yourself ever again, is that acceptable?” Jean asked and the others seem to agree with this solution, someone, even suggested that Meggan could get carte blanche to kill Kurt if he gets near her.

Apocalypse, to everyone shock, defends Kurt too. “He was not the villain, but, the victim of a sick man, blame Kurt is pointless, but, I understand that you need to channel this pain. So, I´m in agreement in banishing Kurt from England and give carte blanche to Meggan kill Kurt if he dares to disobey would open cracks on our system, so, I have a better idea if Kurt goes near you by any means...I shall break his spine and he´ll be sent to the prison of Krakoa” and Meggan refuses some part of this offer because she´s still angry, still hurt and she wants the chance, even if it won´t happen, to kill or beat him for what he´s linked forever.

Once this was settled. Meggan sighs and calls Brian to take over. Brian appears on the screen without the mask. “In regards the trade among England and Krakoa, even though we´re facing Brexit, we´ll be happy to accept the remedies in exchange of reconize Krakoa as a nation and respect its rule” his eyes narrow at Kurt and for once in his life, Kurt is afraid of Brian, “as long you respect our rules and wishes, we see no problem to continue to form an alliance with Krakoa”

And with such positive news. The others members of the council are talking, Ororo and Logan are sending worry glances at Kurt, while Scott and Jean are still deeply ashamed of what Cable did, someone must say something, and for once in her entire life, Mystique decided to do something noble for her son.

Kurt still sitting on his place letting the son of krakoa hit him without mercy and Kurt, in all his hate of introspection is becoming a moot point as he´s doing that either way and is not very happy with the results nor with Mystique coming closer of him. “What? Come to gloat about my failures?”

Raven is not impressed. “Shut up, Kurt, what happened in Cable´s wet dream was not your fault. You wanted to rape Meggan? Because of that what it happened, Kurt, Rape...did you?” Kurt shouts a big and violent no that even got Mr Sinister´s attention, but, Mystique is unphased. “Good, then you can see you´re not a rapist here. You´re the instrument used by that lunatic, you had no real fault here” she states coldly. “That´s not saying you´re an angel either, Kurt, I´m a terrible mother for you and Rogue, I get it and won´t try to parent you or her...is too late, but, I´m immortal and saw many, many things Kurt and I know an unhealthy cope mechanism when I see it. You seek sex to get validation from the trauma the Szardos and myself input in you....and got to ask, is working so far?” there´s a veiled tone of mockery here that set Kurt off again.

“So, I´m a slut?! Should I never have sex again?” Kurt asked losing his patience.

“No, just try to not have sex with your sister, with a woman who does not get what dating and sex is or a crazy fangirl...or even better, does not think that sex and relationship, hell, even kids, can fix what´s broken in you...Kurt, the change has to come from you, not from a pair of boobs” and Raven leaves Kurt fuming behind.

Kurt is furious because, for once in her life, Mystique is right and now it begs the question. What Kurt can do?


	3. Part 3

The room where Jean Grey chose to be her own is too alike to the one she used to have on the school and is almost comical how even after dying and reviving so many times, so many times indeed, Jean´s taste is still so similar. She´s looking a bit forlon to the scene bellow her. So many mutants she never really meet, not properly, are thriving and living instead of surviving...but can Jean do the same.

* * *

“You can enter, Scott, you can´t ever surprise a telepath” and Scott smiles, as he enters in the room, noticing the similarity of her room in Xavier´s school and noticing how he´s not wearing the uniform...for once. Something civil is a bit rare for Scott.

“What´s your thoughts, Jean?” Scott asked as now Jean is facing him with her green eyes not hiding her despair as Scott promises to be here for her and wants to help in whatever he can.

“I was thinking about our daughter. She only has us now and...” she controls a sob now, maybe a talent of hers or maybe she still refuses to cry over this. “I wasn´t the best mother for her, let alone role model, I know I´m not obligated to be her mother, she knows I´m not her mother from her universe, yet...how cruel could I be to show love and affection to.....Cable” her words have a dark tone now laced with shame “but not to my daughter, what kind of mother was I? What kind of mother was I?” and she covers her face with her gloved hands and Scott can understand the situation very well. 

“Jean, can I ask you something?” Scott begins not looking at her but focusing on the view below him. “Was your desire for a son a way to somewhat give me a second childhood?” Scott then looks at her. “I know you, and I know what you think of some members of my family and yes, my father left as he always does and I´m not angry nor sad, I felt nothing in his leaving because I have a family already, but, I think we need to talk about that...even if Cable wasn´t...a monster, you couldn´t give me a second childhood, Jean, and it wouldn´t be fair with anyone”

Jean nods as she takes her mask off and reveals her face. So beautiful and young as she was when Scott buried her for the first time. “Ok, we have lots of talk about, Scott, and love alone is not enough. Talk to me about Madeline Prior” she demands and Scott won´t refuse her.

“If you thought Cable could give me a second childhood, I thought Madeline could have been my second chance at happiness with you...and yes, I can see how that´s awful,” Scott says to open a yellow smile now. “the young generation called me the new Magneto, but, I´d not want to be the new Eric, I don´t want to be a terrible father and husband...I don´t want to be like him”

“You´re not. You still didn´t reach that level” she promised him and that´s soothing for his soul.

“Madeline was your clone and she was just like you...it was uncanny. When you come back, I leave her behind and I think about that...is it love that unites us or obsession? You blame for not having been a mother for Rachel while I blame for create Cable. I don´t know how to healthy proceed loss, Jean, especially yours and when Pheonix was on me...” he takes his visor off showing his glowing crimson eyes. “she taunts me about having a new life with you and...fuck, for all the revolution I was doing and talking I almost give up all that for you” Jean places a finger on his lips.

“We both need to learn how to process loss in a healthy way. Scott Summers, I believe what we have is love...but I know that we were under critical situations that no couple was...who can say that their wives was killed by a cosmic deity and returns evil?” Jean jokes lightly. 

“We have lots of talks to check, Jean, and I think we can finally do it” Scott promised as Jean nods. “Rachel is here. She´s our daughter but she´s her own person. We can be there for her but we can´t do more than that...We can just hope to do better this time?” Jean rest her head on his shoulder and jokes for the last time. “You can finally open your feelings when Logan is not aware”

“He found a new red hair to bother” Scott jokes back and Jean replies “carefully, or I´ll think you´re jealousy”

“and if I was?”

“Then I show you the internet and a thing called Scoggan where people ship you and Logan”

“Thanks, I hate it”

Meanwhile, Kurt was talking with Anne Marie as the souther bell was with her husband and his new cats and is not surprised to see the number growing and Remy being completely attached to the felines as they are with Gambit.

Kurt is more pacing and talking than anything else as Rogue receives an invitation to work in the Neo Excalibur that Besty, the new Captain Britain (she spoke how her brother wants to be there for his wife and child and can´t help by throw some not friendly glances at Kurt who in turn pretends to not notice) as well Gambit, and sure enough, his cats.

“Can´t you believe that?” Kurt asked seething. “She told me I have a problem...she, who sleeps around with everyone and have babies and throw them under the bridge!” Kurt concludes and Anne Marie nods letting him rant, he needs to rant more than anything.

“Yes, but, Kurt, my little brother, I hate to admit this and trust me, I do hate this, but, she has a point” Anne Marie comments and this makes Kurt halt on his steps as his eyes look hurt and betrayed.

“What you mean? I never throw any baby out of a bridge!” Kurt asks and now, for everyone´s surprise, Gambit spoke, carrying a cat as if is a newborn baby and is not afraid of telling Kurt the facts.

“You slept with your sister, you slept with a woman that barely knows what sex is, you slept with your fangirl and you slept with a space lesbian who was mentally unwell. Kurt, you´d have a problem. Me and Muffin think so” the cat meow as if to contribute with the conversation.

“But...me and Amanda” Kurt tries to defend himself but Anne Marie raises her hand, in a similar fashion Raven did and how Kitty did too.

“Kurt, if you have to justify that relationship then yes, is incest. Plus, is creepy how you call her “my sister” and gives kisses to her while calling me and Kitty your sisters” and now she scowls at this. “In fact, you can be very insensitive at the times, even if is not your intention, you can still come across as an insensitive. Do you have any idea how cruel was to Kitty to hear that... “you´re my sister” and see you with Amanda and be gaslight and be cheated by her?” she puffs and crosses her arms and Kurt is confused.

“Why she would be upset? She has Piotr...” and Remy and Rogue groans together along with the cats.

“You are the one forcing this relationship. She used to have a crush on you, but, with your obsession in make Piotr your avatar...” Rogue trails off and Kurt standstill now.

“But...I...” he trails off now and Gambit continues ignoring Kurt´s confusion.

“Let me tell you right now, that yes, you´re a manslut, and yes, we all X-men did bad things as well who was never call out. And now, let me tell you, I have my sins and I don´t believe in the Prof X´s line that we´re now born without sin...now, that´s not true, because of my sins and my mistakes lead me to be a better person as I AVOID repeat it, unlike you, who is forever under the belief that a nice pair of breast is all you need” Gambit states and is back to play with the cat.

Rogue glares at his brother one last time. “Kurt, you have a problem. And no orgy in the world will help you, and if you don´t do anything...you´ll lose Kitty forever...because, little brother, she´s far prettier than all the women you slept so far” Rogue concludes and let Kurt brew this idea for a moment.

“Do you understand you have a problem?”

“I ...think so, but I don't know which problem it is”

“But you know you have a problem?”

“....yes, I have a problem”

“That´s the first step to recovery, my little brother!”


	4. Part 4

The yacht that Emma lend to Kitty, after all, she may be a pirate but she does not deal with the hassles of piracy in the 17 century like everyone else, is a gift to cement a new relationship among Kitty and Emma. Hardly will be friends, but, as Kitty promised to herself and Emma, they can work together if nothing else. Especially as Emma swears she wants to do good. (Kitty didn´t believe, it was needed Bobby and Ororo to vouch to this new Emma and even so, Kitty is not entirely trusting but one chance is given nonetheless)

* * *

At this very moment, Kitty is on her cabin ponders her life choices, the crew helped Australia dealt with the fire and that´s more important than care for Magneto and Charles´s speech, but, they´re too gone in their own ego to notice that little fact. She´s with Lockheed when someone knocks on her door.

“Permission to abord, Cap Pryde” Bobby asked and Kitty offers a small smile as Bobby enters in the cabin and makes small talk, which of course, giving who Bobby is, clearly is not working.

“Cut the chase, Bobby, tell me what you want to say...you´re terrible doing small talk” she suggests gentle and amused by his expression. Is true, Bobby does not know how to do subtle.

Bobby takes a cellphone out of his pocket and shows a post to Cap Pryde. “Piotr is making some comments on the internet about,uhm, you. He´s talking about the wedding fiasco and everything else...” he bites his lips as Kitty looks at the screen bemused at the best.

“And?” she asked still not getting the point. Bobby blinks and tries to be direct again.

“People are laughing at his words...and I just thought you should know. He´s being very petty about, uhm, the whole thing and if you want I can freeze him right now” and this is a real suggestion. A real offer and Kitty smiles thinking on the scene, but, she does not come across as a fit of jealousy or mean ex.

“No, thank you, Piotr can share all he wants on the internet. I did some bad things too in that relationship and I used him as a bad cope mechanism. I´m taking a new leaf for myself and if he wants to be the petty ex, be my guest” she concludes and Bobby nods ready to leave but halt on the way and makes one final declaration. 

“Kurt punched him for you, I think, I mean, let´s be honest, Kurt is dense at best and insensitive at worst, but, he didn´t take kindly Piotr being this low and well, Logan told me that Kurt was ready to kill him” Bobby concludes and Kitty blinks now surprises.

“We´ll have issues, Bobby. Thank you for telling me this” and Bobby makes a funny salute and leaves her be with her dragon friend. Once Kitty is alone again, with only Lockheed on his shoulder.

Kitty ponders about everything else and only notices the tears falling down when Lockheed used his wings and pawns to dry her tears. “Lockheed, Am I a disappointment? It feels like every choice I made...is the wrong one” and she cries openly now.

‘‘You´re not a disappointment! You made mistakes as everyone else, but, unlike Piotr, you want to grow. You want to do better...I feel I should apologise too, I thought you and that moron would be a good fit, but I forget that the qualities a dragon may find attractive may not work for a human’‘ Lockheed stated and cuddles with her face as Kitty let those words sink in.

“I should say something...or not?” she asked in regards Piotr´s words on the internet and Lockheed, not being savvy on social media, made a final suggestion.

‘‘Maybe you should. People will judge you, at least, you should give the right tools for that’‘

“Thank you, Lockheed, what would I be without you?” she asked cuddling with her dragon friend. Once the tears are dry, she then makes one final question. “Lockheed, you can speak this whole time?”

“Uhm...”

The internet exploded when Captain Pryde explains her side of the story and how toxic her relationship with Piotr Rasputin was and goes as far to mock her relationships with Peters and to everyone surprises (or not, some of her fans are sure of this for a while) she confessed her sexuality. “I´m Bi, so, this is a reminder that I can date people with different names than Peter”

Meanwhile, Kurt is watching this video on the internet noticing Kitty did cry and he couldn´t do anything and for once in his life, Kurt wonder how many times people cry around him and he didn´t notice or care.

“Sister...I need to do therapy” Kurt speaks frighten as he´s fearing one day to be the very same type of people he so hates. He does not want to be like Margalia Szardos or like Raven Darkholme.

He wants to be a better hero and a better hero. Anne Marie smiles at him proudly and makes her mission to find a nice therapist that is not a telepath, and even asked if Kurt is ok with Cap Britain´s invitation to Rogue.

“Not surprised. Excalibur was a good idea and you and Remy are a great asset...if you want to go and see for yourself, is fine” Kurt concludes remembering his time on Excalibur, yet, for once is being more critical of his past. “Don´t make the same mistakes I did, Rogue”

“We won´t, Kurt”

And on the other side of Krakoa, Rachel is watching this news with her parents and for once is feeling closer to this family. They´re not her real parents(they are dead in the universe she saved but refuses to come back) but, for this moment, they´re the closest thing of a family and Rachel wants to open up again.

“Dad, I´m not ok”

“We aren´t ok, Ray”

“We´ll be...if we work together”

“Thanks, mom”


	5. Part 5

* * *

* * *

Pirate au 

In the new dawn of the X-men, the school is forsaken as Krakoa is an island and a paradise for every mutant that so wishes to make its home, no one is more happy with this news than Magneto and Xavier, while, Nightcrawler is not so blind by such paradise or at very least is no longer hiding from his problems.

Yet, as much everyone has many things on their plates, one thing that hardly anyone asks is how the school, on the land is fairing now that is completely desert and is something that Captain Britain, Rogue, Gambit and Jubilee are ready to uncover.

“So...since we´re out of Krakoa, can I ask something? Oh, I´ll anyway” Jubilee says holding Shogo in her arms as both of them are wearing the coolest part of shades one can create. “Are we happy in Krakoa?”

This makes Elisabeth Braddock halt for a moment as it did with the others. “Look, my brother and I don´t see eye to eye about Krakoa, however, I´d think in theory Krakoa is good...the problem is...if can be good in reality” she concludes having her kinetic sword ready just in case.

“I agree with Betsy!” Rogue states now looking at the school and how decay it was, and that makes her take her glove out and Gambit has his card ready and Jubilee summons a dragon to protect Shogo(Shogo´s mutation seems to attract dragons and that is something she shares with Kitty every day) as two children appear on the gate of the abandoned school.

A red hair and a raven girl look the X-men with a blank expression as the school decays. “Hello, Excalibur, do you want to play or do you want answers about Krakoa?”

In the end, they got both and it gives a new perspective of Krakoa and why Kitty is not allowed to join the so-called paradise.

“Why is always the Outer Gods?!” Rogue said a bit frustrated.


	6. Part 6

Pirate au

Emma Frost is stalking down towards the Krakoa not minding to control her powers as some of Prof X and Magneto´s faithful lackeys thought, in a feeble attempt to impress the so-called rulers of Krakoa thought they could impose the White Queen, and Emma has no qualms in proving them otherwise.

* * *

Magneto and Prof X´s last mission, if Emma can be graceful in calling like that, was insensitive at best and worrisome at the worst. The two old men have a terrible record as parents and is amusing to think they should have guardianship over Frank Reeds just because of his power.

“Emma, what´s the meaning of this?” Magneto asked knowing how Emma can be powerful even if she´s not an Omega mutant yet and knows how dangerous she can be, but, knows deep well how to kill a telepath. Crossing in his arms and is with his helmet believing that Emma can´t touch him.

Prof X, if Magneto can say this is one of the most powerful the telepath in the entire world and White Queen has no chance against him, is still wearing Cerebro having his powers amplified in levels that Magneto couldn´t imagine.

“I should ask this. Are you now taking kids away from families?” Emma speaks in a cool way and she´s not intimidated by Prof´s X in the slightest and the old man can only chuckle at her hubris.

“If this is about Frank Reeds then you know about his powers. The boy would be better here and I find hilarious that a woman wearing almost nothing is trying to lecture us about decency” Prof X is playing low as Emma is wearing her ‘‘bikini’‘ look as to invalidated her point.

Emma smiles now. “You want to call me a whore. Charles, I have slept with men and women, I did things that I´m still trying to get forgiven, but, steal a child from a loving family ...That is a sin entirely on you two, Erik, did you forget about your own son and daughters?” she asked and as in cue Lorna arrives looking at the scene with attention.

“You´d not get. Frank´s power is essential to Krakoa” Erik states. “Those humans does not understand how powerful he truly is or how powerful he can be in the future” and Erik concluded to Lorna´s horror as she screams. “You really tried to steal a child from his family?!” and her eyes are glowing greenish. “have you learned nothing from your mistakes? You promise to me you would ...do better” and Lorna stays away from him.

Prof X does not like that Lorna, of all people, has to witness this scene, but, Emma is being a thorn on his side and Prof X is ready to take her down, however, Emma smiles as more mutants appear and including a very peeved Storm who is not taking this lightly.

“YOU USED!” Storm is controlling the weather of Krakoa and that should be something Prof X thought it was impossible. “YOU USED MY NAME TO STEAL A CHILD?” and lighting bolts are created and to his own shock, it manages to break the Cerebro in one go. Sadly, the lighting bold was not enough to cause too much damage to Prof X.

Logan is ready to help Ororo with this problem. Prof X is trying to use his telepath´s powers to make people sway his way and Magneto, but, Emma´s eyes glowing proves he is a thought too little, too late for him.

“You bald head forget that I´m a great telepath surrounder by one of the greatest telepaths of all times” Emma states as Jean Grey arrives with her eyes pink and is in total disgust at Prof X and Magneto.

Ororo and Scott used a combined attack to tackle Magneto as his powers don´t work on those mutants and Logan, still having a good memory, remembers what Magneto can do with his skeleton but once Magneto is beaten down thanks to Ororo and Scott, Logan, feeling more confident in his claws now, decides to offer a hand.

“Charles Xavier, do you forget I´m a mother?” Jean asked using her power to control his mind along with Emma. And she´s not the only one.

Kwannon and Betsy Braddock are strong telepaths. “Have you forget about us, Charle?” and Charles is now bending on the ground.

The cuckoos join too. “Have you forget we are kids? Have you forget how we cry for our mother and our lives?”

Rachel shows up next to Jean. “Have you forget about me, I travel time and space to see my parents again?”

And now Karma shows up as well. “Have you forgotten I beat the Shadow King when you couldn´t?” her bright pink eyes have a vengeful glow. And finally, Rogue, not being a telepath is included in the group.

“A nice gift from Apocalypse, Prof X, the Quie Council took a decision, we don´t need you or Magneto to give us a bad name!” and all the ladies send the two men to the deeps to Krakoa where Sabertooth is there.

Rogue´s gift, as Apocalypse promised, was temporary and as she helps all the ladies do the task she falls and Remy is the one to catch her and she offers a small smile. “Ah think Ah like my original powers more” and Remy chuckles at that.

Raven Darkholme shows up carrying Moira, rather rudely if someone cares, and looks at the telepaths, more precisely, to Jean and Emma. “A women revolution. Are you all keep your part?” Raven has a knife on Moira´s neck and is not afraid to make the Scottish woman bleed.

Jean frown at her. Karma and the cuckoos look at the Emma as waiting for her reply and Emma nods silently. “The ban on precogs is over. We´ll bring Destiny to you....” Rogue is the one to speak as Remy and Kurt, now appearing more visible on this rebellion, is the one to speak looking straight to Raven. “And you´ll live us and never, EVER, come near me and Kurt or any of our families and friends, got it?” there´s hate in her tone and Raven nods she glance over Kurt who, while is not speaking, is offering the same sentiment in his eyes.

“Bring me back Destiny and I´ll be out of Krakoa. I promise” and Moira was forced to ban her rule about precogs as Jean, Emma and the others are very adamant about that and she complies as she does not want to die again.

With Destiny brought back, Raven, to everyone´s surprise and relief, leaves the island and never look back. Kurt notices Rachel who is sighing in nervousness and Kurt should come clean now. If he wants to change his ways he should confront at least this problem.

“Rachel, can we talk?” Kurt asked and Rachel nods but remains silent. “I want to apologise for the whole, uhm, dating thing. I knew you´re a lesbian and was not in a good place...not sure why I accept that” now Rachel arch one eyebrow and crosses her arms not amused.

“I know you. You know why too. You can´t say no to a hot woman, I´m hot, and you´ve this thing with Kitty and I get that.” She sighs and continues. “I want to apologise for killing you, we all have problems and ...we could have handled that better. We should have been honest about who we wanted to date instead of using each other” Rachel concludes and Kurt, for once, is not deflecting the truth.

“Are we friends?”

“Kurt, I´d not think we can be friends, but, I´d not hate you nor want to kill you. So, there´s that”

Meanwhile, Kitty is in her yacht as the Fantastic Four and are briefing Kitty about Magneto and Prof X´s attempt of stealing his kid, Frank, and the mutant is completely horrified.

Sue Storm´s arm is near Frank and Valerie, as she speaks to Kitty. “ The Fantastic Four are a family. We thought the X-men was a family too” she speaks with disappointment in her voice.

Ben touches on his watch and his image change to a human form. “The FF is my family Kitten, and I would defend them with all my breath, I could have walked away since Reed fix my problem and I can be human and the Thing...but I stay on the FF...not because told me my power is greater...but because they´re my family...Kitten, we consider you still a friend and don´t blame on Prof X´s errors” Ben speaks and then asks. “What is the morality of the X-men?”

Frank is the one looking at Kitty unsure if he should hug her or not. Kitty, for her part, is not surprised, just horrified by Prof X´s actions and how he lured them using her name.

“I´d not know....I´m not in Krakoa and right now...I´m not an X-men...I think the X-men need to step down until they get what is the priority” is the best Kitty can offer to the FF at the moment.


	7. Part 7

Ever since Magneto and Prof X´s imprisonment, one that no one dares to forget nor their crimes, Kurt is taken his promise serious and is looking for a therapist. Ororo and Logan are proud of him and his sister are too and in this small moment, when she clapped her hands and said ‘’well done, little brother’’ that it truly hits Kurt, how much does he take those people for granted?

* * *

How long has been ever since Kurt heard something like that or said he´s proud of someone? it was a long while and that´s iron his conviction even more as he, thanks to Rogue´s contact, get a real therapist that is not a telepath and is more than willing to work with a mutant.

Kurt decides to call Kitty, fearing it was too late and she has moved on, and once she appears on the screen explains the situation to Kitty and she, for the longest time Kurt has ever meet or remember her, offers a real smile to his way. “That´s great news, elf, this will help you a lot”

“Katzchen...Why am I scared?”

“Because is something completely new to you, Kurt, and something you need to face on your own and not using fantasy” Kitty explained kindly and Kurt nods. And really it was nice to speak with Kitty. He mentioned some adventures in Krakoa.

Not all of us are like Magneto or have orgies. Is his attempted to a joke and Kitty then asks why he made that law and Kurt, for once on his life, is 100% honest and introspective, which is something he hates but is growing to endure it. “I made that law because...no idea. I like the idea of having some power, some control in the decisions of something, but, I never thought it would be for real, you know?”

“I think I do”

And after this call, Kurt is ready to go the therapist and face his proverbial demons, however, without Kurt knowing his very moves are being reported by his fans, the ones in Krakoa and the ones outside Krakoa and they all seem to like Kurt for one thing and ironically is the very same thing Kurt wants to change.

Mara, in Germany, got the news of Kurt´s session would be and book a flight to be there, in her delusional mind, if she saw Kurt again she could convince him to go back to her and they would have a happy and fulfiling life together.

In her daydreams, one she does often, Kurt is with an open shirt and open arms to Mara and they kiss under the moonlight sharing their love to the world to see it.

Yes, is a nice daydream, but, sadly for Mara is only a daydream as Mara was not meet with open arms by Kurt and he told her to stop stalking him. “But I love you!” she repeats. “We slept together...why we can´t be together?” she then takes a knife out of her pocket and asks again. “Why can´t we be together?”

By all means, Kurt is an X-men and dealt with worse situations than a crazy fangirl with a knife, on the other hand, he has to deal with a woman he slept and is emotionally unstable and is ready to kill him or herself. Lucky for everyone, Kurt manages to trick Mara in letting the knife drop and then calls the authority to deal with Mara.

He was really thinking in letting this matter go, but, once knowing her entire house is cover with pictures of Kurt, not just the museum, her literally house, the man puts a restraining order on Mara and it was thanks to Emma Frost who has one against Tony Stark.

So, his first day on the therapist is cover with a crazy stalker and Emma Frost´s secret and regretful meeting with Tony Stark that did lead to that restraining order.

“So...I take not all your patients are interesting as me?” he asked joking and the therapist shakes her head.


	8. Part 8

(I have an idea how to end this one thanks to SCP foundation)

Kitty is wearing a vintage dress and as much is a pretty dress, and the social media are saying that Kitty is finally cured of her clown syndrome illness, the young woman can´t help by the forlon expression as she´s having second thoughts about being here.

“Kitty?” Meggan appears wearing a mom´s sweater as she lovely like to call and it has the photo of her daughter, in her words, she likes to show off her cute daughter and Maggie can only sigh in embarrassment as her mother is ready to go extra miles to show how she loves her and her family. For once, her pretty face has no real smile there.

England is in a turmoil with Krakoa, well, not Krakoa itself, but rather with Prof X and Magneto. Prof X used his powers to manipulate people in England in the past, maybe his wealth was not just a family inherence as he wants everyone to believe, and now the government wants justice for those crimes. England is always on the fence in regards mutants. They´d not hate. They´d not care fully to form an opinion and honestly, to Kitty that´s even dangerous than have an opinion.

“You´re here! Do you want to go back to the hotel?” Meggan speaks and Kitty shakes her head. Just tired of everything.

“I´m tired of pretending to not be angry that those people have the luxury to not care about mutants. Is very tiresome” Kitty confessed and Meggan nods sagely, but, her sharp eyes lock on Kitty.

“I think you´re making a mistake here. Yes, support mutants is a noble goal, but, the problem is...you´re equating mutants with minorities. You´re Jewish and you want protection and safety to all groups, but, is hard to say mutants are like Jewish when Prof X is wiping people´s memories” Meggan states and she was sure Kitty would defend her ex-professor. She was wrong.

“True, I get it, but...the sentinels” she begins as if she wants to win a very serious debate and Meggan only offers a sad smile.

“Kitty, there´s no more sentinels after mutants...but there are people after minorities...where are the X-men to help when the world leaders start saying some humans deserved less?” and this is a question that really takes Kitty´s full prepared answers away.

“Me and my crew are doing something...”

“Yes, you and your crew and is a good thing, but, Kitty, not every minority can phase through the wall, so, in the end, all Prof X is doing is a segregation” and once again, Kitty can´t deny that. 

The blonde woman notices her silence and goes sit next to Kitty. They´re in a bar in the desolated part of the bar and Meggan makes one simple question. “Do you really like him?”

“We don´t need to talk about that, Meggan, I know how you feel about this” Kitty states and Meggan shakes her head confusing Kitty again.

“He was the instrument of my rape, yes, I use this word here because is what it happened. I know he´s not the instigator. I also can´t help to hate him. I´d like you, Kitty Pryde and I still believe in love and I want you to be happy...if you and he are to be together...I´ll not want this friendship to end”

Such mature words make Kitty feels little again. She recalls a time, in her youth, where Kitty would have all the answers and make the big shots decisions and she remembers the feeling she used to have when talking about the X-men and her life. Now, she can see clearly how she was really mistaken.

“Look, I have no idea what I felt for him”

“But you feel something?”

“Yeah, something”


	9. Part 9

The winter in Chicago is not as bad as Kitty was thinking and this silly thought makes the young woman chuckles at this realization because it proves once again how Kitty let the X-men be her only constant. Terry Pryde confirms to her daughter she´s indeed pregnant, a boyfriend (it pangs her heart that Kitty missed that) leave this little present to Terry and Terry is thinking in keep the little present.

* * *

“So, I´ll have a little brother or sister?” Kitty asked amused at her mother. The older Pryde woman only nods but her smiles is far from gone. “Mom?” Kitty can have a clue on what´s the woman is thinking.

“Kitten, what will happen to my baby if ...this child is a mutant like you? I don´t want Krakoa to steal my child” Terry confessed and Kitty, if she was younger and naive, would defend Prof X´s dream and the X-men, but, now she´s older and wise.

“If anyone dares to touch my little brother or sister...I´ll phase their hearts out. No second thoughts” Kitty responds fiercely and Terry, not being a fan of violence, has to admit Krakoa does not have a good image if even Terry is agreeing with such action.

The two women continue to stroll in the street enjoying the season. For once, Kitty´s dress is not a clown syndrome and looks very fitting for Kitty Pryde, the Mutant, Jewish, Pirate, witch(”Nothing fancy mom. Wanda told me I can make animate small things” “Ah, sure, small things sure”) and free woman is completely changed.

The women stop on their tracks when they saw the lonesome figure of Nightcrawler. Now, Terry chuckles and speaks how she must do something else and leave Kitty to talk with Kurt on her own.

“Elf” Kitty states hugging herself and offering a good explanation that is too chilly. “How are you?”

“Still facing my demons” he offers back. “I want to talk with you. Do you still want to relink our friendship?”

“Do you still want to relink or do you want a woman on your side?”

“I want your company. Friendship or not, I just want to still be part of your life...I´m still doing therapy and trying to understand my own feelings, but, I can say, Kitty, I can really say that as much I was a manslut...you´re important to me and always will be”

“You´re important to me too”

“I´m not saying I love you...I do have bad relationships. Piotr was really toxic”

“I can´t be in a romantic relationship yet...I´m not ready to be in a relationship...but I don´t want to lose you”

“You won´t lose me. Walk with me, elf, I missed you” and the two hug each other. And Kitty only notices she´s crying when she notices his golden eyes wet by his tears as well.

Meanwhile, Terry Pryde´s cellphone rings and once she answers still watching the cute scene between Kurt and Kitty her tone didn´t change. “Hello, Terry, have you thought about our offer?”

“Why me? Why my input is so important?”

“SHE likes mother and you raise a well-adjusted person. Mrs Pryde. You want to save the world?”

Terry looks at the interaction between Kurt and Kitty for a long minute. She recalls her first meeting with Prof X and Ororo and recalls what Krakoa try to do with Frank Reeds.

“One last question, will this hurt?”

“NO, Celestial Mother does not condone hurting mothers. This will be chanting. And yes, we have one of her dogs. A god and he´s very exigent about the people that can chant to Celestial Mother”

“OK, ok. Count me in”


	10. Part 10

If this is not the last chapter is almost the last one.

Terry bites her lips as she stumps down from the bus carrying little with a her-a small bag and the clothes in her body- as she takes a glance on the place. A small European city in a small forgotten European country. Ruritania is lovely, but, is not exactly the first place for tourism due to how smaller it is and how some Ruritanians are confused in regards the tourism in the first place( xenophobic reasons? she did ask to the Foundation once they revealed the location and all they informed was how the country is just too smaller to be noticed by the tourism agencies, hardly people pay attention to Liechtenstein. Why would pay attention to Ruritania?) then again, Terry is not here to marvel at small European cities.

Dr Kondraki is there with a small signal in his hands and waves at Terry. She looks at his scars on his face and is a bit confused - she has a sense of dread looking at the scars but not at the man itself-and offers a small wave of hands as Dr Kondraki is guiding her to where the ceremony will begin. Wordless and Terry Pryde wonders if he can speak, and, turns out he can.

“Do you know the real reason why we pick you?” Dr Kondraki speaks in English as next to none in this country understand English and even if they did...what they would take of this conversation?

“Oh, the other Drs gave me an explanation. Is because I´m pregnant and Zaorva is more likely to listen to me, right?”

“Well, not entirely wrong, but, we have other reason to pick you...” then he turns to Terry and speaks again. “What if I told right here and now that in a different universe you gave birth to Zaorva?”

“I would say...is not the strangest thing I have heard of” Terry confirms and now the man is peering at her and she can see the blue space again, again and again.

“Did she torture? Zaorva, I mean...did she put you under those scars?”

“Zaorva? No, it was something else...You can see the blue space? Then it´s more proof we pick the right person...also, she didn´t torture me...she saved me”is all Dr Kondraki offers as now Terry is inside the hotel-another pocket dimension for the Foundation where a big white Samoyed is on the circle looking happy to be here-that it hits her. She´s going to summon an Outer God.

“What if...Zaorva does not hear me?” 

“She will...and if she doesn´t...you can go home” one of them states and elaborated as Terry does not seem to believe. “In a different dimension, you gave birth to Zaorva...You really think we would hurt the mother of an Outer God? Not even Dr Bright is that stupid”

“HEY!”

And Terry sighs and slowly enters in the circle trying all her might to ignore the fact the circle is now glowing. To soothe her nerves, and Terry can´t deny she´s nervous, she starts talking with the Samoyed. “Hey, buddy. I´m really nervous here. I want to speak with your mother about something...but, not sure if she will listen to me...can I hug you? I´m very confused here and you look extremely huggable”

The dog seems to allow and Terry hugs him and closes her eyes. I need to speak with Zaorva.

Speak with me about what? 

“You...” Terry tries to speak and opens her eyes, but, she can feel a pair of fingers urging them to stay closed. 

My form may be human but you may not like it...Teresa Pryde.

“I want to ask something, if I may...” she gulps and continues to hug the dog who is more affable then ever.

I´m here and I´m listening.

“Is about Krakoa...we humans can do big things either good or bad, but, Krakoa proves that maybe we can´t be out of your reach Celestial Mother...Krakoa proves to be a danger to mutants and humans and all life on Earth”

Yes, it is.

“Could you help your kids?”

If I do that...are you prepared for initiative 3 moons?

The initiative 3 moons. Yes, the Foundation has a vague idea of what it is and did brief Terry on what is entitled. True, having to ask your mother, in a metaphorical sense, to watch over your steps seem stupid, however, Prof X and Magneto prove how much humanity needs a mother watching them now.

“Yes, we´re prepared for the initiative 3 moons. Just, please, help us...Krakoa is a danger and my daughter may be taken from me”

No one will take your daughter Terry. No one. Rest assured. I´ll put an end on Krakoa.


	11. Part 11

Ok this is the end of Pirate au. YES

Krakoa is an island that floats daily, and people in London-in the most poorest part of the city- can see a floating island and say whatever they want about mutants or apocalyptic signals. Flora and Petunia are climbing the roof to look at the sky and see the island. Krakoa is what they call. Funny fact, one of the people of the roof are in fact mutants who never saw the appeal on the X-men, at least, not the ones taking orders from Prof X.

* * *

“Is the living Krakoa...would you live there, Gary?” one of them asked too focused on Krakoa to noticed who really made the question, not that it matters anyway, as the island suddenly stops. And starts to move away from London-much to the dismay of the citizen who was enjoying some memes and jokes with Krakoa- and the island starts to speak about something that few are managing to catch.

However, Captain Britain aka Elisabeth Braddock was in the are-not blending in for several reasons- uses her telepathy to listen what´s on Krakoa´s mind and once she does that, once she dares to do such act. Betsy starts to wince in pain until she falls on the ground.

She was aided by the new Excalibur- Rogue and Gambit- who help Betsy to be on her feet-and they make a simple question. “What did you saw in Krakoa?” and Betsy is exhaust mentally in a way she never once experiments in her entire life(not even when she was in Kwannon´s body) replies. “God!”

Meanwhile, inside the island, the mutants are feeling a change in the air. Dr Moira is working in her lad offering a big smile to her assistants as she has this relief of knowing she saved mutant race. _Sure some eggs were broken and she lost Magneto and Xavier_. Thought Moira remembering the judgment of Prof X and Magneto and how the mutants went against the old mentors so easily. _In the end, it was worthy for paradise._

“Paradise?” a voice jolt Moira from her muses and the doctor turns from her desk and her smiles dies as she spots Kitty Pryde with freckles. There are no longer her faithful assistants. “This is your version of paradise? How...pathetic” 

Moira frowns at Kitty. “How you enter into Krakoa?” and press, discreetly, the red button under her desk to call the X- Force to take Kitty out once and for all, there´s a very good reason for Kitty was not able to enter here and the fact she´s here in flesh...is a bad sign.

“Is this how you want to end this?” Kitty starts walking and each step she made the reality of the lab is shifted completely. Now, they´re in a wood where black goats are watching. 

Moira takes her gun and shoots at Kitty. 3 times. 3 bullets and all it did was amuses Kitty very much. “You humans and your silly guns. Paradise is not made by gaslighting and violence but my own will” and tentacles can be seen as Moira screams in horror and tries to shoot again.

“Shush, screams will not happy” Kitty reveals smiling in a way that only cements what Moira was fearing all along.

“An Outer God can´t understand what we, mutants, deal every day. YOU CAN´T UNDERSTAND OUR PAIN”

“True, I may not be able to understand it, but, I know this orgy on legs called Krakoa is nothing but a joke and you humans need a mother again...haven´t involved to be independent yet...fret not, Moira, I´m here to save the mankind” and her tentacles wrapped around Moira as she screams one last time.

A few weeks have passed and now Kurt Wagner is returning to Krakoa, it has been a full year of therapy and Kurt still needs he needs to cover more of his issues- and look at the sky he saw one of the famous drones hovering the sky and his cellphone rings.

“Hi, Katzchen. Yeah. I just saw a drone right now”

“The President of Brazil was just killed, I mean, heart attack, but ...come on, we know what´s behind this. And Trump is going public about those drones...Kurt, he wants to fight Zaorva”

Kurt can´t help by laughing a little at this stupidity. “Ok, that will be funny to see. You think she can kill him faster enough?”

Kitty paused and chuckles. “Seems she´s already doing, elf, come back home...she´s killing Trump now”

“Ah, is always good to go back home, Katzchen”

“It sure is, elf”


End file.
